We're What!
by Tokka who invent BeastlyRavens
Summary: I can't think of a summary right now, and will edit if I do.
1. Introduction

This is where I introduce myself right? Well here it goes, my name is Toph Bei Fong. I'm around five-two, with ebony hair that I usually put up, and I'm part of the richest family in Santa Monica, California. I bet you expect me to be a spoiled, prissy, snobby, popular girl who wouldn't be caught dead in anything related to sports or anything fun, because I might *gasp* break a nail, and like, totally ruin my hair. Well sorry to disappoint you, but I am nothing like that. Actually I despise people like that. They are rude, judgmental, idiotic, and all around annoying ( I mean who cares that Jet is going out with Azula?). Instead I like to get my hands dirty, don't care what I look like, kick some ass, and wouldn't be caught dead standing in Hollister, or Abercrombie and Fitch, or wearing the color *ugh*...pink. Sadly that doesn't fly with my over protective parents. They want me to be the 'proper young lady', or prep to put it in simpler words, who'd rather go to the mall and go shopping, instead of doing something fun, like martial arts. In fact, beacause I'm such a proper lady, I would've been in an arranged marriage if there hadn't been one HUGE misunderstanding.


	2. Chapter 1

**Toph can see in this story. I don't know why I wrote it, but feel free to flame. I'm a big girl. After this chapter, I probably won't be publishing often because of lack of inspiration, and length issues.**

_**Read this story, and find out if I own Avatar The Last Airbender. **_

The bell finally rang for the end of school. As I walk to the door, I hear Iroh call after us saying something about an essay or something. I know what you're thinking, and I do care about my grades, it's just that I have a lot on my mind.

Well, apparently I wasn't watching where I was going, and ran into something huge. "I'm sorry about that. Do you need any help?" A voice said. I glance up and look into the familiar sea of blue. There is only one person who has those eyes. Sokka, my best friend, secret crush, and the reason for this huge misunderstanding. "No, I don't. I can take care of myself. You of all people should know that." I snapped at him.

'Stupid, stupid, stupid. Why can't you just thank him for once? No wonder he doesn't like you that.' Great, here comes the annoying voice called Ài. She comes every single time I talk to him. "I know, I know, but still, I can't help it. I don't want you to get hurt." "I'm not a damsel in...wait. What did you say?" He did not just say that. It was a mistake, a slip of the tongue, yeah that it. Just a slip of the tongue. He opened his mouth to answer, but suddenly 'Last Resort' blasted from my phone. I looked at the caller ID, and sighed. It was my parents again. I swear they have the worst timing. "Excuse me." I said to him. I walked to the doorway of Iroh's classroom, flipped open my phone, and was instantly greeted with a worried "WHERE ARE YOU?!," from my mom. "I'm still in the school, I had to talk to Sokka about something." My mother was squealing so loud, I had to hold the phone away so I wouldn't go deaf. "Mom, it's not a big deal. If you want I will cut my conversation short, and meet you at the front. Bye." I hung up before my mom could bombard me with a thousand questions.

I sighed (again), and walked back to where I left Sokka, and was surprised, and incredibly flattered that he stayed in that exact same spot. "Sorry about that Snoozles. Mrs. Overprotective wanted to know where I was. I'm still surprised that they allow me to go to a public school. Well, I have to go. Mommy Dearest is waiting outside. See ya later." I walk towards the front door, and see the all too familiar black 2014 Chevrolet Corvette Convertible waiting for me. My mom got out the car, and before I knew it she was babbling about decorations, flowers, food, and of course dresses. "So Toph, has he set up a date yet?" "No, he's still trying to find a day. You know, since he is so busy." "I see, your father was the same way." I already knew this was a lie. Dad plans everything at least six months in advance. "Well, we can't dilly dally any longer. Your father is expecting us at Mélisse at six, and we still need to get our dresses, do our hair, get manicures, and..." I tune her out as we go to Christina Lynn. I really don't want buy a ridiculously frilly dress that I probably wouldn't wear after today, go to an extremely fancy restaurant, or talk about wedding plans.


End file.
